bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonding
Dual Brave Burst (DBB) is a brand new Skill Type that can only be used by specially selected units that are known to be “Bonded”. Bonded units join together to unleash their Dual Brave Burst during combat to unleash a mighty power, an Elemental Synergy, in addition to their combined Ultimate Brave Bursts. In order to unlock the ability for a unit to Bond with its partner, players must first fuse it with an Elemental Golem of the same element type. Doing this will now permanently unlock the unit’s DBB Slot, allowing it to become Bonded with its partner (Unit Pair) that has completed the same steps. (e.g. a Fire Golem can only be fused to a Fire Element unit) Bonding a unit To Bond a Unit Pair, enter one of the unit’s Unit Menu and tap on its newly unlocked DBB Slot and select its partner. Select the DBB slot to open the Bond DBB menu. Select Bond unit to bond the currently selected unit. Once they’re bonded, their DBB Slots will be filled with a “BB” icon of their partner. Now that your first Unit Pair has been successfully bonded, it’s time to bring them into combat and execute a The only units in combat that can use Dual Brave Burst are those who have Bonded with their partner (displayed as a blue frame surrounding the unit bar). Fortunately, you only need one member of the Bonded Unit Pair in your squad in order to use Dual Brave Burst. Synergy Shards Summoners will need to gather Synergy Shards during combat in order to power their Dual Brave Burst. One (1) Synergy Shard is gained every 5 turns when a DBB unlocked unit is in squad or when a DBB unlocked unit remains in Overdrive every turn (up to 4 Shards per Overdrive). Up to 10 Synergy Shards may be stored. Synergy Shards may carry forward to the next battle but not the next mission. While the Bonded units are in Overdrive, they will be able to call upon their partner for help. During this time, the Bonded units will be able to freely execute their partner’s Brave Burst - but using their own element and parameters! (e.g. While Xenon is in Overdrive, he can use Estia’s Brave Burst which causes damage instead of ) When sufficient Synergy Shards have been gathered to activate Dual Brave Burst, the Synergy Gauge becomes lit. Once lit, tap on the Synergy Gauge to view the unit(s) available to activate Dual Brave Burst. Hold tap on an available unit to view the details of its Dual Brave Burst. Slide upwards to finally activate NOTE: *The first 18 Bonded Units that will be available upon the launch of DBB will be revealed in episode 45 of Brave News Channel. *DBB does not apply to Friend/Reinforcement units. List of units with Dual Brave Burst This list contains units that can be Bonded to unlock Elemental Synergy & Dual Brave Burst. Only one unit from the Bonded Unit Pair is required to use Dual Brave Burst in battle.